


The Chronicles of a Lee Jaehwan and Han Sanghyuk

by bylbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dorms, Fluff, Kinda, Right?, Roommates, Sanghyuk and Jaehwan's rooming situation, You know what I mean, attempt at crack, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylbit/pseuds/bylbit
Summary: “HAN SANGHYUK! YOU LITTLE SHIT--”“I’M NOT LITTLE! NOT ANYMORE!”The dynamics of Lee Jaehwan and Han Sanghyuk as (kinda) roommates.





	The Chronicles of a Lee Jaehwan and Han Sanghyuk

**Author's Note:**

> For Jaehwan and Sanghyuk.  
> For VIXX.

“I’M HOME!” Lee Jaehwan grandiosely opened the door to their dorm, perhaps expecting applause and a warm welcome, only to stop acting stupidly when he realized no one was home. What greeted him instead was almost complete darkness and silence.

The whole dorm was eerie, exuding an aura that screams “No one is in here!” All the lights were off, except the ones in the far side of the kitchen. The only sound that can be heard is the silent humming of a humidifier nearby.

With much caution as someone as clumsy as Jaehwan can muster, he slowly stepped inside the seemingly abandoned abode, looking around him and blindingly walking towards his room. He was pretty sure no one was really home, with Hakyeon in the military, Taekwoon in his parents’ house, Wonshik in his studio, Sanghyuk at his rehearsals and Hongbin probably--hopefully--with his friends for once.

The eerie feeling now morphed into something akin to familiarity as he trudged through the hallway leading to his bedroom. Well, not exactly his bedroom--it was Wonshik and Sanghyuk’s but it’s the only way to enter his room.

Reaching the door, Jaehwan was already humming a soft tune to himself. The said male reached for the doorknob, pretty sure that it was unlocked and nonchalantly opened the door. Upon landing his gaze inside the dark room, a tall figure appeared in front of him and gave him the scare of his life.

“Boo.”

“WAAAAAAAAAAH!” Lee Jaehwan let out the most unmanly--not to mention loudest--scream he can muster. He was dying to run but his feet was glued to the ground. He is pretty sure he will die tonight. Midnight man was freaking in front of him when he is pretty sure it wasn’t even midnight!

As he was still letting out high notes after high notes of scream, he heard a familiar bubble of laughter, finally opening his eyes and landing his gaze to the “Midnight Man” crouched to the floor in front of him, clutching its stomach like its hurting and letting out the most annoying laughter he ever heard.

Fuming in anger, the main vocalist reached for the light switch, turning it on which effectively lighted the previously dark room.

And now, with the lights on, he can clearly see their group’s beloved maknae on the floor, still laughing his ass out in his expense.

“HAN SANGHYUK! YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!” He screamed, probably louder than earlier.

The maknae looked up at him, bursting into another fit of laughter upon seeing his reddened face, “You should have seen your face, Hyung!” The taller of the two paused, gasping for much needed air before proceeding, “You looked hilarious!”

Irritated and annoyed, the older of the two glared menacingly at the younger, puffing his cheeks and protruding his lower lip. “You’re a little Satan, kid. How dare you!”

One second Sanghyuk was lying on the floor, next second he was up, trudging his way towards the smaller, lips curved into a dangerous smirk with his eyes gazing intensely towards the man in front of him.

“Do you really think you should be the one calling me little, Hyung?” Sanghyuk is now on his feet, silently pinning Jaehwan against the wall, undoubtedly standing taller than the other.

“W-well, theoretically s-speaking, I’m o-older than y-you. So you are little!” Jaehwan answered, avoiding the younger’s eyes on him. He heard a low chuckle as his maknae leaned in, lips dangerously close to his own. He was pretty sure their lips will touch if he look his way.

“Look at me and tell me that, Hyung.” The younger urged and oh, how his voice dropped a fucking octave, making it seem deeper and sexier. _What_. “Hyung.” Sanghyuk dragged on, purposely adding a whine to his voice, knowing that it will get him.

Heart beating dangerously fast, the smaller of the two slowly turned his head, finally looking up at the male in front of him. His breathing caught as he locked eyes with the other, seemingly pulling him into an indefinite world as he continued to look deep within his eyes.

“I-I’m o-older than you, Hyogi. S-so please, i-if you will, d-don’t murder me.” He said, unconsciously jutting his lower lip into a pout and procuring a disgustingly cute puppy eyes. It has to work, if he wants to survive tonight.

“Oh I won’t. I have better things to do with you positioned like this, Hyung.”

The older froze when he saw how Sanghyuk’s gaze flicked from his eyes to his lips with clear desire and longing. Jaehwan was now fidgeting, his nerves sending warning signals to his poor brain which makes him nervous.

Just when he thought the younger would lean in, Sanghyuk slightly pulled back and showed his cute-baby-Sanghyuk smile. “I’m just kidding, Hyung. I missed you! Come, let’s eat. You haven’t eaten yet right? I ordered Chinese takeout.” And just like that, the younger was out of his very very personal space and was back to being their lovably cute maknae. Jaehwan can now breathe.

 

\--

 

After changing into comfortable clothes, Jaehwan eagerly went to their kitchen, undoubtedly hungry after the day’s schedules. From the living room, he can hear Sanghyuk singing a Naruto OST to himself. The situation itself was hilarious, but when the kitchen came to view, he realized that Sanghyuk wasn’t only singing, but was also dancing comically with the song while apparently setting their dinner.

“Hey Mr. Hokage.” Greeted Jaehwan as he finally stepped into the kitchen.

The younger whipped towards in shock, before finally breaking into a smile, “Hi Hyung! Go on, take a seat. I’ll get these there.”

Jaehwan obliged, sitting nonchalantly by their dining table and waiting for his food. The youngest arrived a few moments later, carrying a feast of Chinese food: steamed dumplings, sweet and sour pork, spring rolls, fried rice, noodles and wonton soup.

The main vocalist’s mouth watered. It’s been a while since he ate Chinese food, what with that stupid diet and Hakyeon’s You-Should-Eat-Healthy-Food nagging. He was hungry, and the food in front of him is like seducing him to just let go of all pretense and pound on them.

Sanghyuk placed the dishes on the table, quickly making a run for utensils and immediately going back. The younger situated himself in front of him, quick in grabbing his chopsticks and reaching for the nearest dish from him. “Eat up, Hyung! I know you’re hungry.”

Eyeing the food in front of him warily, he glanced towards the giant in front of him and regarded him, “You know Hakyeon hyung will kill us if he knew that we are about to devour this calorie bombs, right?”

Taken aback, the younger stopped midway from shoving another spoonful of rice. He chewed loudly, swallowing the food in haste and squinted towards Jaehwan. He was sporting a wicked grin and Jaehwan knows that whatever words Sanghyuk will say next are up to no good.

“Hyung doesn’t have to know, does he?” The “innocent” smile Sanghyuk displayed next is akin to the devil’s acting like an angel when he clearly isn’t. Either way, Jaehwan weighed the pros and cons of their crime--“Eating Chinese takeout isn’t a crime, Hyung!”--and came to agree that Hakyeon doesn’t have to know.

“Right.” The younger just smirked once more before completely devouring the food in his bowl.

It wouldn’t hurt disobeying Hakyeon for one night. Yes. And so with much fervor, Jaehwan happily pounced on the food waiting to be consumed in front of him.

Bless Sanghyuk and his rebellious tendencies.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thirsty for Hyuken. I just died from their recent interactions during Jae's birthday and I want more. Please give me more.


End file.
